Baby Blues
by BrokenButStillStanding
Summary: Vilkas and Laiyana's journey through new parenthood. For a couple who hates each other half the time and adores each other the other half, a baby is the binding object. Threeshot.
1. Chapter 1

Laiyana ran her hands over her flat stomach nervously, the rough tunic still covering it. She felt as though she was going to be sick. Aela entered the room and gave her a pitying glance

"Laiyana, what do you think he is going to do? Leave you?" she joked and Laiyana seemed to go even paler. Aela frowned at her and sighed, sitting on the bed beside her

"Look, I know Vilkas really well and I know that whatever happens he will stand by you." She said softly and Laiyana rested her hands on her forehead.

"But Aela, we don't even have a real relationship, we fight all the time." she said, looking like she was going to vomit again.

"Thats it, we are getting this over with now" Aela said and left the room, she returned a couple minutes later with Vilkas in tow

"I'll leave you two" she said and shut the door behind her. Laiyana paled even further and Vilkas' brow furrowed

"Are you alright?" he said, sitting next to her on the bed, she stiffened and he placed a calloused hand on her arm

"Laiyana?" he said softly, tears started to roll down her cheeks and a concerned Vilkas wiped them away. She mumbled something softly

"What?" Vilkas asked, leaning in to hear her better, she spoke again in a voice so soft he could barely make it out

"I'm pregnant" she whispered and Vilkas froze, she buried her face in her hands and Vilkas stared at her in shock, she was so sure he was going to walk away from her when she felt his gentle hands lift hands off her face and embrace her tightly

"I'm going to be a father" he said before he broke out in an earsplitting grin

"Your not mad?" Laiyana whispered, Vilkas looked up in shock

"Mad? I love you, we fight but I love you." it was then that he sighed and rummaged around in one of the many compartments in his armor and pulled out a circular amulet.

"I wanted to give this to you after dinner, but now is as good a time as any" he said gruffly and she took the amulet from him and threw her arms around him. He laughed and held her at arms length and gently placed a hand on her stomach in awe. He grinned and took her hand, pulling her along past her protests to the mead hall. Aela looked up and grinned as Vilkas placed his arm around Laiyana's shoulders. He looked at Farkas' confused expression and grinned.

"Well then brother, it looks like your going to be an uncle" he says and Farkas goes as pale as Laiyana was.

They were going to be parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Vilkas paced outside of the Temple of Kynareth as Laiyana's screams echoed through the hold. Farkas forced him down to sit and he managed to sit still for a moment before Laiyana screamed again

"GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME!" Vilkas pushed his was through the temple doors for the third time in the six hours they had been there, only to be pushed out once more. Vilkas was going stir crazy as the dragonborns screams alerted everyone in the city. All the male companions were sitting on benches outside the temple with him, and many citizens gave him a sympathetic look. Amren had come by to give Vilkas words of consolation, being in his shoes at one time, and Carlotta Valentia pushed past the group to enter the temple to coach Laiyana through it. At one time Aela stuck her head out to check on the men with haunted eyes

"I am never...EVER...having a baby" she said almost to herself before retreating. Vilkas paced back and forth too many times to count when Mila, Dagny, Braith and Lucia approached Vilkas shyly with a bundle of flowers.

"These are for your new baby" Mila said quietly and squealed and ran away with glee when Vilkas took it.

Almost four hours later Aela stuck her head out

"You all can come in" she said with a smile and Vilkas pushed past her and slid to a stop by a sweaty and bloody harbinger who was holding a red lump crying in her arms. Vilkas grinned and met Laiyana's eyes before whispering to the small bundle

"Hello there Kodlak Savos Shieldwolf."


	3. Chapter 3

Ten years later Vilkas walked to the yard of Jorrvaskr with his ten year old boy in tow

"Papa are we going to practice?" he said excitedly

"Aye boy" he said and Kodlak darted ahead, two great names of two great men. Kodlak after their late harbinger, and while Vilkas had never known Savos Aren, but Laiyana had admired him greatly and so the name stuck as the middle name. He walked into the courtyard to see his wife proudly watching as Aela, or 'Aunt Aela' as she was known now, taught the newest addition of the family to shoot a bow and arrow.

"Aela, is it wise to be showing a 6 year old how to do that?" Vilkas teased and Laiyana laughed, their daughter was named Mirabelle Astrid Shieldwolf, again after two great women his wife knew. The little girl had her fathers dark hair and mothers height while Kodlak had the height of his nord father and the eyes of his mother. As Vilkas watched his son tear apart the straw training dummy he only had one thought

How lucky must he be to have a family like this


End file.
